


you and the devil (and that's only two)

by posiemania



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, How Do I Tag, Thomas and the devil, here's another standard "feel sad about tjeffs" fic, i need to stop, not the same person, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiemania/pseuds/posiemania
Summary: He never learns.Not really.





	

He made a promise, years ago. Ten, in fact. The devil could take his life away if Martha and their child survived the birth. Both Marthas survived, and it’s been ten years, so really, he ought to have forseen this. But instead, he walks into the room where his wife lays and realizes…

Oh God.

No.

“I said you could take my life,” he manages, facing the devil himself. The devil grins. “Haven’t I?” With that, he vanishes, leaving a cold corpse where his wife - his life - laid.

After that, Thomas learns to be careful. He enlists the help of a coven near Monticello to cast protections across the property and more specific spells on his children. He prays to God it will be enough to keep the devil at bay.

He should’ve known that God doesn’t listen to those who make deals with His once-favorite son.

When Lafayette visits him in France, Thomas knows something’s gone wrong. His friend is too serious for it to be anything else. “What happened?” he asks. Lafayette sits on the desk and tells him.

Thomas goes to a crossroads that night and yells and rages and screams for hours until the devil appears.

“Give her back,” he snarls. “Give me back my daughter.”

“No,” the devil replies, “I don’t think I shall.”

Thomas’ vision goes red and he rushes forward, but the devil just laughs and laughs. “Thomas Jefferson,” he mocks, “dead children go to my father. Not to me. I can’t give her to you.”

He collapses in the dusty road, weeping.

*

The devil doesn’t return.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I need to stop writing sympathetic Thomas Jefferson fic. Send help please.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at posiemania.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments, kudos, and prompts are appreciated and cherished.


End file.
